


Fall Into The Night With You

by interstelklance (ravenlily)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Friends With Benefits, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Introspection, M/M, Mild Smut, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), Oblivious Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-30 21:35:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19411861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenlily/pseuds/interstelklance
Summary: Maybe Keith had been okay when they’d started this. Maybe he hadn’t known the depth of his feelings, maybe he’d been better at ignoring soft eyes and the thump of his heart, maybe he’d shoved it so far down he could have mistaken it for something else. But now?Now he felt it all.





	1. When I Watch The World Burn

Keith...isn’t quite sure how he got here. Well, he _knows_ , but it feels like some sort of fever dream. One that hits you in the darkest throes of illness to prey on your deepest desires while stopping just short of giving you what you wanted. Because here is... _here_ , Lance is shuddering under his fingers. Their breath is mingling together as kisses grow desperate, tongues and teeth and fingers tight in his hair - moans when they grind together, naked bodies hard and soft and _hot_. Here, Lance holds him like something precious with stars in his eyes and constellations on his tongue as Keith stretches him slow and gentle and tries his best to hold in the feelings burning him on the inside.

Keith, heart pumping and pulling in all directions in front of him, desperate to map out every freckle, every scar, every stretch mark on the man under him before this is gone. Before he’s forced to leave, before he is replaced, before this agreement is gone and all he has is the fire that Lance has started in him and memories like knives make their home in his chest. Keith is a desperate man - he’s in love with someone that will give him everything except what he craves, what he wants most of all. So he takes. And takes, and takes, and _takes_ while Lance is here; he hoards these memories like a dragon with precious gems, piling them one on another on another, making his home in them, reveling in what will ultimately be his destruction.

And that’s the thing - he knows what’s coming. Sees the easy smiles and light touches and _comfort_ that lies between Lance and Allura...he’d even spent the night in her quarters a few days ago. Keith might have lost it a _bit_ after that - he’d _devoured_ Lance and poured every doubt, every crack in his heart, every splinter in his skin into it; poured his feelings - every ounce of love and affection, every smile in his catalogue, every skim of hands, every...well. It hadn’t mattered. It _did_ , he was still here, still with him...but not _with_ him, never in the way that mattered.

“F - fuuuck...Keith, baby plea - ahhhhh”

The moans of the man under him broke through his concentration, his silent cataloguing of the map of skin he knew so well. Keith pushed into the heat of Lance with a groan of his own, his hands gripping hips firmly but gently, his own breath leaving him in a rush. Their mouths tangle together _just_ _so_ , Keith leaning forward as he let him adjust, desperately burning this moment and these feelings into his soul. He lightly began moving his hips, tangling their fingers together as he sat up, Lance’s legs wrapping around his middle - (the way his eyes widened, the way his breathing hitched at _just_ the right angle, the way he _keened_ , the way...) Keith remembered it all, shoving down at his mind at once. Sometimes, pretending he didn’t know Lance at all, didn’t know him better than himself, didn’t know how he liked his coffee or his orgasms - was easier than pulling it to the forefront, easier than remembering how desperately he was in love with him.

_Don't say it, just - push it down keep it hidden don’t tell him he doesn’t want this just -_

He stops his thoughts with a particularly loud groan, pulling Lance’s legs over his shoulders and _slamming_ into his prostate, mostly catching him by surprise. The cursing and the way his voice went slightly lower, the frantic “yes yes yes fuck _Keith_ ” that spilled was worth the impending orgasm, the end of them for the night - the beginning of Keith’s night alone and cold and desperate for more. He takes the heat of _now_ though - the dark skin contrasting on his, the knee he mouths at, the ass that pulls him in, the fingers desperately latched onto one of his hands. He takes it, makes it his own, and tries - _tries_ to keep his thoughts in, keep the wave at bay using nothing but his will, stop the torrent of inevitability before it swallows him whole.

“Shit - Lance I’m gonna - I’m -“

Lance lifts his hips in response, a gentle gasp as he comes undone around Keith - the tightness as he’s pulled under by waves of pleasure, his eyes latching onto Keith and refusing to let go. Keith follows right behind him, letting legs fall down to the side as he kisses Lance through it, his hair falling around them like a soft curtain - making this somehow more intimate than they realized.

“Fuck Lance, I - I -“

He tried. He really, truly tried his best.

Lance smooths his hands along Keith’s face and into his hair, tangling them there as his lips delicately capture his lover’s. Their bodies there, flush against one another, temporarily forgetting the mess between them as they soften from the high.

But it was like holding back an ocean with bare hands.

“I love you.”


	2. All I Think About Is You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of a confession.

Keith has done a lot these past few years. He’s watched civilizations nearly crumble, he’s fought giant space serpents, he saved his brother from an army of _clones_ -

And yet - nothing quite compares to this.

He’s still lying on top of Lance, legs tangled together with hands in his hair, lips a scant few centimeters from each other. His mouth, currently though, is not occupied by the man under him. It’s hanging open in disbelief.

Lance’s eyes fly wide, his hands frantically slipping from hair as red overtakes his face down to his chest, trying to cover his mouth with quivering hands - the picture of shock settling in.

Or maybe it’s not shock at all - it’s all encompassing, quiznacking, mortification.

“Ohhhhhhh my god I’m - okay. Listen. Please don’t freak out, I’m just - “ His hands are frantic, making small movements in front of him, as if he can rewind the last few minutes.

“Keith - okay. I know this is a lot and - we had this agreement or whatever and I know I wasn’t supposed to, ahhhhh, _catch feelings_ as the kids are calling it, but um - well. I guess I wanted to talk to you about -“ Lance breathes out a big gust of air, a slightly distressed noise coming from him.

And Keith would reassure him right about now, would tell him all the things he needs to, _wants_ to, would promise him stars and galaxies and beaches of home - if he wasn’t losing his fucking mind. Lance is still babbling erratically beneath him, his movements becoming jerky and upset as he winds himself up, anxiety overtaking his entire body as Keith remains silent and unmoving.

“- and now, I talked to Allura about it the other day and - we really didn’t have to get her permission and I don’t even know if you look at me the same way but I thought - you know, I probably should’ve suggested dinner instead of blurting out my feelings but I just- um - “

Keith slowly moves onto his side, giving Lance room as he talks. He takes a moment - just a moment. He soaks up the way Lance is flushed, the way his eyes will barely meet Keith’s, the way he doesn’t notice at all when he’s being cleaned up, the way he sounds when he’s handing his heart to someone - no. Not _someone_. He’s - he’s actually handing his heart to Keith. And what was it he had said, all those years ago? Before their agreement, before they became friends, before they could spend more than five minutes in a room together before they were at each other’s throats?

Lance and Keith - neck and neck.

So Keith does what he does best. He jumps off the cliff with him. He leans into Lance’s space before gently taking his face into his hands. The words and erratic movements still, the slight fear in his eyes striking Keith like a blow - he hadn’t known at all, had he? Hadn’t known that Keith would rip apart galaxies for his eyes, that he would tear through time just to hear his voice, would burn every ocean just to feel those fingertips on him.

Keith lowers his head, forehead gently resting against Lance’s. He feels his eyes soften to liquid violet, the smile he’d been holding in breaks free, his eyes begin to water. This moment - more than all the others, more than the sex, more than their fumbling, more than Lance’s confession - he plants his soul in this spot. He whispers into the void that _this is it_. This is where everything really begins for him - for _them_. This is where he comes to rest, after light years of chasing a dream.

He breathes in Lance’s air, and says the words that have built an ocean in him.

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhhhkay HUGE thank you to Sara (@stormie2817 on Twitter) and Lines (@EnlacingL on twitter) for listening to me ramble and beta-reading this baby. 
> 
> You deserve all the stars in the sky ♥️


End file.
